A LED light fixture is disclosed in international patent publication WO2013155446 A1. The fixture comprises an electronic LED power circuitry within a chamber. The LED power circuitry includes a LED driver secured to the inner surface of a shell.
Driver components of the LED driver are encapsulated (potted) in a protective polymeric material in the chamber. Suitable examples of such protective polymeric encapsulating material include thermoplastic materials such as low-pressure injection-molded nylon, which protects driver from electrostatic discharge while conducting heat to facilitate cooling of the driver during operation.
Nowadays, wireless control of a lamp or the driver thereof is a technical trend, and therefore antenna is expected to be integrated into the lamp. For the ease of connection/assembling, the antenna is often integrated into a PCB board along with the RF circuit which connects to the driver. In this case, a wireless signal can be received by the antenna on the PCB which is fully enclosed within the chamber along with RF circuit for wireless control of the fixture. The RF circuit along with the antenna is often placed near the LED driver.